1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system for improving sight impaired access to data in mobile wireless devices.
2. Description of Background
Many users of wireless devices such as, for example, mobile telephones and personal data assistants are sight impaired. The users may be completely blind, or may have a sight impairment that prevents them from reading text on wireless devices with small screens.
Sight impaired users often use text reading software with a wireless device that enables a user to operate the wireless device without using the screen. Advances in wireless devices have enabled them to receive a variety of types of data, such as, for example, communications data via text and voice, data from software applications, and other information data from sources such as web pages and databases.
The types of data may also be transmitted and received through a number of systems that use different types of signals, for example, the Internet, intranet networks, voice networks, the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), WiFi, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and the General Packet Radio System (GPRS). Each of the above systems uses different types of signals to transmit data. Additionally, the different data types and signal types use different communications protocols. The complexity of the available data types, signal types and protocols causes difficulty in enabling a mobile device to access the data types and output the data in a format that may be accessed by a sight impaired user.